A Perfect Match II — Evils of Stress
by Savannah Singleton
Summary: Frank makes a decision as head of the NYPD that creates tension between him and Danny, tension that casts shadows on the family's Sunday dinner. The evening ends with Frank spending the night in the Emergency Room.
1. Chapter 1

It was late on a Friday evening early in November. Commissioner Frank Reagan sat at his small kitchen table. Danny sat across the table from him. A bottle of scotch sat in the middle of the table. Frank reached for it, refilled his glass, then offered more to his son, who refused. Frank and Danny had been at each other's throats for days, and this evening was no different.

"I should have gotten that promotion when the position opened up. I passed the Sergeant's exam ages ago, and I worked hard to do that. I'm next on the list," Danny complained.

"How the hell do you know where you are on any list?" Frank demanded.

"I just know, okay?"

"No! It's not okay, and I will be taking it up with Lt. Gormley first thing Monday morning! Lt. Dean is a good man, well qualified for the job, and a great asset to the department. I gave him the position to keep him here. You'll have your turn, Danny, but not right now."

Frank picked up his drink, took a large swallow of it. He'd had a long day, he was tired, and he didn't want to have this conversation. When Sgt. Harvey Madison of the 50th Precinct has unexpectedly announced he was leaving the force due to personal health issues, Frank had offered his position to Lt. Spencer Dean, who had filled in for Lt. Carver at Precinct 54 while she was on vacation, then had done the same for Sgt. Madison when he had requested a leave of absence prior to announcing his decision of early retirement. It had not been an easy decision for Frank, fully aware Danny would expect the position to go to him. And he knew Danny and Linda were in need of the increase in pay.

"I can't believe you'd want Dean around. I'd think you'd want the man as far away as possible." Danny reached for the bottle of scotch, deciding he could use a bit more.

Frank's jaw tightened. He leaned over the table toward Danny. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You know what it means, Dad."

"There is nothing going on between Dean and Nicole, and I've had enough of you insinuating that there is!" Frank's voice was loud. He was quickly losing his patience with his son.

"Just how can you be sure of that?" Danny asked, then took a swig of his drink, sat back in his chair.

"Not that it's any of your business, but because I asked her months ago. She assured me there wasn't and she's given me no reason since to think otherwise. It's common knowledge that the Lieutenant and Detective Baez are now dating. I'm sure you're pissed off about that, too. You're just lashing out, Danny, using this nonsense about Nicole and Dean to hurt me because you think I've wronged you, and I've had enough of it!" Frank slammed both hands on the table.

"And I've had enough of you two fighting!"

Both men turned at the sound of Nicole's voice. Neither had been aware of her standing in the doorway, or how long she had been standing there.

"I could hear you both halfway up the stairs. Any louder and you'll wake Henry. Danny, I think it's time for you to go home. Go spend time with your wife, and stop trying to cause problems here."

"Are you throwing me out?"

"Yes! I am. Need I be more clear? Get out."

"Nicole!" Frank said in protest.

"I'll deal with you in a minute, Frank."

Frank opened his mouth to protest, but then chose not to.

"Well, easy to see who's wearing the pants around here these days. Do you ask how high when she tells you to jump, Dad?"

"That's enough, Danny! Go home," Frank replied.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me twice. I'm out of here!"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Nicole said.

The kitchen turned silent after Danny stormed out of the room. The only sound was the steady hum of the refrigerator. The silence was soon broken as the front door slammed shut.

Still seated at the table, twirling his glass of scotch in his hands, Frank said, "I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Nicole, I can take care of them myself. Especially when they involve my son." He stared at the glass as he spoke.

"Fine. Except that battle seemed to include me as well. But enough of that, let's talk about this."

She pulled a prescription pill bottle from the pocket of her long silk robe, slammed it down on the table in front of Frank. He recognized it right away as the blood pressure medication his doctor had prescribed right before his and Nicole's wedding.

"What about it?"

"What about it? It's obvious you haven't been taking them. Why?"

"Because I don't need them." Frank continued to avoid eye contact with her.

"Says who?"

"Says me. I checked my blood pressure when we returned from our honeymoon. It was fine. I don't need any pills."

Nicole pulled out a chair from the table, sat in it next to Frank. "Of course it was. You were under no pressure, no stress during that time. And you were taking the pills. Have you checked it since?"

"No," he said, finally raising his head to face her.

"God, Frank. You need to take them, unless your doctor tells you otherwise. You promised me you would."

"Okay! Fine! I'll take them." He opened the bottle, took a pill out, popped it in his mouth, washed it down with the remainder of his scotch.

"Seriously, Frank?"

"What? I took the damn pill. What more do you want?" Frank stood, pushed his chair in. "I'm going to lock up, and head to bed. Are you coming?"

"Not just yet."

"Well, don't be long."

And with that, Frank walked out of the kitchen, leaving Nicole sitting at the table alone.

She remained at the table, staring into the darkness of the next room through the open doorway. She and Frank had certainly had their share of arguments when they were dating. But this was their first real fight in the month they had been married. This one troubled her. It was the first time one had ended with Frank walking away from her. In the past, they had usually ended with her in his arms.

After several minutes she stood, pushed her chair in, reached for the bottle of scotch. She started to recap it to put it away, poured a small amount into Frank's empty glass instead. She picked up the glass, inhaled the aroma of it, then downed it, shivered at the nastiness of it. She had wanted to share in the enjoyment of this drink with Frank and his family, but had found the smell of it much more pleasing to her than the actual taste. She capped the bottle, placed it in the cabinet, then carried the two glasses to the sink, rinsed them and put them away. She turned off the lights, and left the room.

XXXXX

After going through the usual nighttime routine, Frank turned off the overhead light of the bedroom, turned on his bedside lamp, got into the bed. He reached across the bed, turned on Nicole's lamp, adjusted her pillows the way he knew she liked them, then, after adjusting his own, sat up in the bed waiting for her. He could hear no sounds of her downstairs, or coming up the stairs. He wondered why she hadn't made her way up yet. He told himself she was probably still in the kitchen. No matter how clean he or Pop tried to leave it, she always seemed to find something still in need of last minute cleaning, though he knew she would never want Pop to know that. Frank had been pleased, and proud, at how hard she tried to make his dad always feel wanted and needed. She had been adjusting quite well here, in his family home, insisting there was no need to change anything about it, other than requesting one of the extra bedrooms to turn into a study for herself. He was well aware that everything in the house was a reflection of his deceased wife Mary, from the china in the dining room cabinet to the accent pillows in this room that he had once shared with Mary, and now shared with Nicole. Looking around the room, he decided he would insist she redo the whole room, furniture and all. She had been a decorator before becoming a writer. It was time she put her own special touch into this room. Time to make it their bedroom in all ways.

As the minutes passed and she still did not come up, he began to worry that she had decided not to join him at all, choosing to sleep in one of the other bedrooms instead. He stepped out of the bed, reached for his robe, not wanting to chance running into Pop in the hallway wearing boxers only. He had been accustomed to sleeping in a T-shirt as well in the past, but Nicole had nixed that immediately, insisting she preferred cuddling next to his bare chest over a cotton Tee. After slipping the robe on, he went in search of her. He checked her new study first, in case she was reading last minute emails. The furniture had been moved to the basement. She had brought her large antique desk, chair, and matching bookshelves from her home, allowing the rest of her brownstone furnishings to be sold along with the home. She had set up her computer right away, but the room was still stacked with unpacked boxes, most of them filled with her hardback book collection, photos, and other mementos. Not finding her in this room or the other two bedrooms, Frank headed downstairs, finally finding her in his den, curled up in his chair. The room was dark except for the dimmed light of the accent lamp on the table between the two large chairs.

"I thought you were coming to bed, Nicole. You know how I feel about going to bed without you. Why are you in here?"

She raised her head at the sound of his voice, wiped her eyes before she spoke.

"I thought you might need some time to cool down. I was coming in a few minutes."

Frank was overwhelmed at the realization that she had been crying. He couldn't recall ever seeing her with tears in her eyes, with the exception of the time in The Sandwich Shoppe when Erik Raul had slung filthy words at her. And of course, during their wedding ceremony. But those had been tears of joy. There was no joy in her face now, only sadness. He reached for her, pulled her out of the chair, embraced her, holding her close. She slipped her arms around his waist inside his loosely tied robe, rested her head on his chest.

"Nicole, I didn't need time to cool down, I needed you in the bed next to me. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time in the kitchen. It just makes me look weak when my wife is fighting my battles. I can't afford to look weak, in front of my officers, the city, or my children."

"I understand that, Frank. I'm sorry. I just worry about you. I love you."

"I know. And I love you." He squeezed her tightly, kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's go to bed." He took her by the hand. She followed him as he led her up the stairs to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The friction between Frank and Danny continued during Sunday's family dinner.

"Where's Dad?" Erin asked Nicole while they had a moment alone in the dining room. "He's usually in the kitchen helping out."

"He's upstairs. He should be down in a minute."

"He was awfully quiet at Mass this morning." Erin spoke as she moved around the table adding cloth napkins to each place setting.

"He just has a lot on his mind."

"As in Danny?"

"Yes, and it didn't help that Danny was absent this morning."

"They'll work it out. They always do."

"Who'll work what out?" Jamie asked, entering from the kitchen carrying a large platter of meat.

"Hi. I didn't know you were here," Erin replied.

"Just got here. And as you can see, Grandpa put me to work immediately. So, what are you and Nicole talking about?"

"Need you ask?" Erin replied.

Frowning, Jamie said, "No."

"Make way for mashed potatoes!" Henry entered from the kitchen carrying a large bowl full of them. He glanced around the room as he set it in the middle of the table, next to the platter of meat. "Where is everybody?"

"Well, I'm not everybody, Pop, but I'm here. And it smells delicious!" Frank said from the doorway. He joined Nicole at the table, gave her a quick kiss.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He smiled at her, but it was a forced smile, and it faded instantly.

Linda came running in with the boys. "Sorry we're late!"

"Not a problem, Linda," Frank said. "We were just about to sit. Will Danny be joining us?" His lips were pursed.

"Yes, he's parking the car. He should be here any second."

"I see. Well, let's sit." Frank pulled out the chair for Nicole, then sat in his own at the head of the table.

Everyone sat in silence while they waited for Danny. Nicky was also absent from the table, away at college. Frank hated to see empty chairs at the family dinner. He had loved that Nicole had completed that side of the table, making it an even ten at the table, and now with Nicky absent, it was back down to nine. He missed his granddaughter, and looked forward to her return during the upcoming Thanksgiving holiday.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make everyone wait on me," Danny said when he finally made an appearance.

"Just glad you're here, Danny," Frank said.

"Are you? I wasn't sure I'd be welcome." Danny shot a smirk across the table at Nicole as he sat, pulled his chair up to the table.

"You're always welcome at the family table, son."

"Well, that's good to know." Another smirk toward Nicole. She looked straight at him, but offered no sign of expression.

Frank held his tongue, not wanting to get into another fight with Danny, especially in front of the rest of the family. Instead, he said, "Perhaps, Danny, you'd like to say the blessing, since you missed Mass this morning."

"I'll pass, Dad. I'm not feeling all that thankful these days."

Having had enough of Danny's insolence, Frank said, "If this is how you plan to act all through dinner, then maybe you should have just stayed home!"

"Maybe I should have!" Danny threw his napkin on the table, stood to leave.

"Sit down, Danny!" Henry commanded from the other end of the table. "If you two want to keep this up, fine! But not at the dinner table. Now, sit down so we can eat, Danny, and let's keep it civil for the rest of the meal."

Frank sat with his hands on the table, one on each side of his plate, staring down at his plate. Nicole remained silent, keeping a close watch on Frank.

"Come on, Danny, sit down and eat," Erin pleaded.

"Fine," Danny finally said.

"Good," Henry said. "I'll say the blessing."

Once he had, the food was passed around, and everyone began to eat. Neither Danny or Frank offered to join into any discussions during the course of the meal. Erin, Linda, and Nicole did their best to keep a light-hearted conversation going, but the tension in the room was thick, and uncomfortable for all.

Later during the meal, Linda fussed at Sean to finish the potatoes on his plate.

"I don't want them," he said. "They're too cold."

"What isn't in this room?" Jamie mumbled.

Linda frowned as she looked from Danny to Frank, then turned her attention back to her son. "You should have eaten them before they got cold. You know the rule, clean your plate, or no dessert."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, then added, "Grandpa hasn't cleaned his plate. Does that mean he doesn't get dessert?"

"That is what it means, Sean," Frank said. "But I'm not really hungry, and I'm going to pass on dessert. As a matter of fact, I'm going to excuse myself from the table." He rubbed his chest as he spoke.

"Are you all right, Frank?" Linda asked.

"Just a little indigestion. Dinner didn't sit quite right this evening," he said, glancing over at Danny. "If you all will excuse me..." He stood, pushed his chair in, kissed Nicole on the forehead, then left the room.

"I think I'll pass on dessert, too." Danny stood, tossed his napkin on his plate, and headed into the kitchen. The back door soon slammed, signaling he had gone out on the back patio.

"How long are they going to keep this up?" Jamie asked. "How long is Danny going to be mad at Dad?"

"Quite a while, I'm afraid," Linda replied.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on Frank," Nicole said as she stood, pushed in her chair.

"Good idea," Erin said. "We'll take care of the kitchen. I don't think anyone's in the mood for dessert."

"I am!" Jack said.

"Me, too!" Sean added.

"Me, three!" Henry added, smiling. But even the smile couldn't hide the concern in his face.

XXXXX

Nicole found Frank in his den. He had his back to the doorway. He appeared to be studying the family photos in the bookshelves, photos of his children during their high school years. She joined him, put her hand on his back, gently massaged it.

"You okay?"

He continued to stare at the photos.

"Danny's right. He deserved that promotion. He's worked hard for it. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I should have let Dean go, given it to Danny. Maybe I am too hard on him, and Jamie. Jamie feels like I hold him back unfairly," he said, focusing on a photo of his deceased son, Joe.

"Frank, you said Lt. Dean was a valuable asset to the department, that you didn't want to lose him, and that Danny was valuable in the field. You made the choice you felt was best for the department. You can't go second-guessing yourself simply because Danny can't handle it."

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say, Nicole, he's not your son." Frank took in a deep breath, let it out, then turned to face her. "Sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"No, it's fine. He isn't my son. Probably a good thing, too, since I'm still trying to figure out if I even like the guy," she said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Frank smiled. "I understand that." Then the smile turned back to a frown. "God, I hate this job."

"You do not hate it. You love it."

"Most of the time I do. But not times like this, when I have to make decisions that affect my children. Decisions they're not going to be happy with." Frank rubbed his chest again, as he had in the dining room.

"But it is part of the job, Frank, and you have to do it, and they have to accept it."

"Well, once again, easier said than done. I don't know how to make Danny understand, to accept it, and it's tearing me up inside." He rubbed his forehead. "Why is it so damn hot in here?"

Frank took off his sweater, laid it over the back of his chair. As he did, he grimaced, grabbed at his chest.

"Frank, are you okay?"

He grimaced again, more so this time.

"Frank, what's wrong?"

His legs felt weak under him, and he felt himself about to go down. He reached for the chair, tried to sit in it, but ended up on the floor next to it.

"Frank!"

"I think I'm having a heart attack, Nicole," he said, finding it difficult to breath.

"Oh, my God!"

She ran out into the hall, screamed, "Help! I need help in here. Linda! I need you in here!"

She ran back to Frank. He was sitting with his back against his chair, holding on to his chest. All color was gone from his face.

Kneeling beside him, she whispered, "Frank, hold on, sweetheart." Then she yelled for help again.

Erin was the first to arrive. "Dad! What happened? Did you fall?"

Henry arrived next. "What's going on in here? What's all the shouting about it?" He saw Frank on the floor. "Dear Jesus, Francis! What happened?"

Linda arrived right behind him. "What's going on?"

"I think he's having a heart attack. Do something, Linda!" Nicole pleaded.

"Okay, let's all stay calm," Linda said. "Erin, call 911. And then go get Danny and Jamie from outside. Henry, go get the aspirin." When neither moved, she yelled, "Now! Both of you!"

She knelt beside Frank, picked up his wrist to check his pulse. "Tell me, Frank, what's going on here? Looks like you're sweating pretty good."

"Chest hurts."

"Yeah? How bad does it hurt?"

"Pretty damn bad."

"Have you had this pain before?"

"Not like this."

Erin returned with Jamie and Danny.

"What the hell, Dad?" Danny said.

"Did you call 911?" Linda asked.

"A bus is on its way," Danny replied. "What can we do?"

"Go check on Henry. He's supposed to be getting aspirin. Make sure he's not having his own heart attack."

"I'm right here," Henry said, appearing in the doorway. "How many of these do you want?"

"Just one."

Henry's hand was shaking so much, he couldn't open the bottle.

"Here, Pop. Let me help." Danny took the bottle, opened it, handed a pill to Linda.

"Here, Frank," she said, "chew this and then swallow it. Chew it good first, though, that way it gets into your bloodstream faster."

Nicole, still kneeling beside Frank, wiped the perspiration from his forehead, then wiped her hand on her slacks.

Reaching for her hand, Frank said, "I told you you shouldn't marry an old man."

She took his hand in hers, held it close to her. "You're not an old man, and I married you because I love you. Now hush."

She kissed the side of his face. Then she slid her arm around the back of his neck, her hand gently touching the side of his face, her forehead touching the other. "I love you."

She continued to hold his hand against her chest as his family stood around them, waiting for the arrival of the paramedics.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole rode in the ambulance with Frank. The paramedic immediately started oxygen and IV drip. When he began unbuttoning Frank's shirt, Nicole panicked. Frank had remained still, his eyes closed.

"What's going on?"

"ECG, ma'am," he replied as he began attaching electrodes to Frank's chest and limbs. "The reading goes directly to the hospital."

"You all right, sir?" he asked Frank.

Frank opened his eyes. "Just tired," he replied. He glanced over at Nicole. "It'll be okay, Nicole."

"I know." She kissed his forehead.

The paramedic checked Frank's blood pressure once more before arriving at the hospital.

"How is it?" Nicole asked.

"Still high, ma'am."

"Room 4" a nurse directed inside the hospital ER. Nicole wanted to protest when she was not allowed to go with Frank, but knew she would only be in the way. She instead followed a nurse to a private waiting area, where she remained alone for several minutes before Henry, Erin, and Jamie joined her. Danny and Linda arrived a few minutes after them, having dropped Sean and Jack off at the home of a neighbor. Nicole immediately lit into Danny.

"Are you happy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just couldn't let it go! You just had to keep at him and at him. Because it's always all about you, isn't it, Danny! What about him, what he was going through? Did you ever stop to think about that?"

"Take it easy, Nicole," Erin said.

"No, let her talk, Erin! You really think I wanted this, Nicole? He's my dad, for crying out loud!"

"All I know is he's my husband, and I love him, and I'm so scared!" Nicole began sobbing.

"Nicole," Erin said, putting her arms around her. "We're all scared. But he'll be fine."

"You don't know that, Erin. What if he's not?"

"We just can't let ourselves think that way."

As she consoled Nicole, Erin noticed Danny heading toward the door.

"Danny! Where are you going?"

"Outside! I need some fresh air."

"Danny!"

"Let him go, Erin," Henry told her. Then he turned his attention to Nicole. "Erin's right, Nicole, Francis has been through a hell of a lot worse over the years then this, and always come out fine. He'll do the same now. He's not going to let some little heart attack get him down. I didn't, and he won't either."

"Grandpa's right, Nicole. Dad'll be fine," Jamie said. "I'm gonna go check on Danny."

Jamie found Danny outside, sitting on a brick retaining wall in front of the hospital.

"You okay, Danny?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Jamie sat next to him. "Go easy on Nicole. She's just worried about Dad. She loves him. She didn't mean what she said."

"Yeah, I know. She did mean what she said though, and she's right. I have come down pretty hard on him the last few days."

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "You felt like he betrayed you, choosing Lt. Dean over you. I would have felt the same way."

"Yeah, but you would have handled it differently, Harvard. You would have kept it all inside, instead of letting it all out like I did."

"That's just the difference in you and me. Doesn't mean my way is better."

"Yeah, well, your way wouldn't have put Dad here, in the ER."

"You don't know that. We don't know what's going on with Dad. Let's just wait and see what the doctor says. Come on, let's go back inside with the others, see if they've heard anything yet."

"You go on, little brother, I'll be there in a minute."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Go on."

When Jamie returned to the waiting room, he found Erin and Linda standing at the refreshment bar. Nicole had calmed down, and was sitting on a sofa, her bare feet on the seat. She was hugging her knees, staring out the window.

Where's Grandpa?" Jamie asked.

"He went to the restroom," Linda said. "Did you find Danny?"

"Yeah, he's okay. Any news on Dad?"

"No, not yet."

"How's she doing?" he asked pointing his chin toward Nicole.

"Well, she'll be a lot better once we hear something. We all will be. Want some coffee?"

"Nah, I'll pass."

Handing him a cup, Erin said, "Then here, take this to Nicole."

"You okay?" he asked Nicole, handing her the coffee and then sitting beside her.

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "I was just thinking about my first "date" with your dad. He walked me home, reluctantly I should add, from an art exhibit that he "sort of" invited me to join him at. We ran into you and Eddie that evening. Do you remember?"

Jamie laughed. "How could I forget. Janko and I were standing on the corner, on patrol, and all of a sudden here comes my dad strolling down the sidewalk, no jacket, with this beautiful, barefoot blond, who has her high heels slung over her shoulder."

"I gave your dad such a hard time when we first met. I still do at times, I guess."

"Well, he must not have minded it too much."

"He complained about it all the time, but he did keep coming back."

"He loves you, Nicole." They were both silent for few moments, then he added, "Dad's tough. He'll be okay."

"I hope so."

Danny returned several minutes later.

"Anything on dad?"

"Not yet," Erin replied.

He glanced over at Nicole and Jamie, stood for a minutes, then approached them. Jamie moved over to make room for him next to Nicole.

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, Danny," Nicole said. "I shouldn't have said all that to you."

"Don't worry about it," he said, "Let's just concentrate on Dad right now. We can work the rest out later."

"Sounds good," she replied, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. He squeezed hers back.

"By the way," he said, "has anyone called Garrett or Sgt. Gormley? I'm pretty sure Dad's not going to make it to the office in the morning."

"God, I didn't even think about that!" Nicole said, reaching for her phone on the end table.

"I'll call them."

"Thanks, Danny."

Over an hour passed before the doctor came in with a report.

"How is he, Doc?" Danny asked.

"He's stable at the moment. We've run the necessary blood tests, and a more thorough EKG. It doesn't appear he was actually having a heart attack when he arrived, but I do want to schedule a cardiac catheterization in the morning to check for any possible blockage. Our main concern right now is the hypertension. We're giving him medication to bring that down through IV. We're going to keep him down here overnight, so we can monitor it throughout the night. We'll see where things stand in the morning, and go from there. With any luck, we'll have him home by tomorrow evening."

"Can we see him?" Nicole asked.

"Mrs. Reagan, right? Nicole?" the doctor asked her.

"Yes."

"We're going to move him to a more comfortable, more private room for the night. As soon as they get him moved and situated, you can see him. He keeps asking about you. It will probably help him relax once he sees you. And he needs to rest. A nurse will come get you when he's settled. Once you see him, I suggest you all go home and get some rest yourselves."

"Yeah, that's probably not gonna happen, Doc," Danny replied.

"I didn't think it would."

When Nicole was finally allowed to see Frank, she was alarmed by the machines he was hooked to, but did not let it show in her face. She approached his bed. His eyes were closed, she assumed he was sleeping. She touched her lips to his forehead, brushed his hair with the tips of her fingers.

His eyes opened. "You okay?" he asked her, his voice weak.

"I'm supposed to ask you that. You're the patient here."

"Yeah, so I am. The rest of the family here?"

"Yes, all waiting their turn to see you."

"They need to go home, and you should go with them."

"Not gonna happen, Frank. I'm not going anywhere."

"Did anyone notify Garrett? He'll need to know I won't be coming in tomorrow morning."

"Danny's made all the necessary calls. Garrett arrived earlier. I think he's in the lobby, talking to whatever reporters are out there. You don't need to concern yourself with any of it, you just need to rest."

"I don't seem to have much choice in the matter with all this damn stuff hooked to me, do I? What the hell is all this, anyway?" he grumbled.

"Nope, you don't," Nicole said, smiling.

Frank sighed. Staring into space, he said, "I made a big deal about you making me look weak the other night in front of Danny. I must seem pretty damn weak to you right now."

"Frank—"

"Heart attack. I'd rather have been shot on the job, at least I'd have gone down in the line of duty."

"I'm pretty sure you've already been there, done that. And I'd rather neither. But it is what it is and we will deal with it, together. I will never see you as weak, Frank, you are the strongest man I know. In all ways. This is just a temporary set-back. You will be out of here and back in the office keeping the city safe in no time. But right now you need to rest. I'm going to get the others so they can visit you for a minute, and then I will be back."

She kissed him. "I love you. Now rest." She squeezed his hand, then turned to leave.

He reached for her hand to stop her. "I love you, Nicole."

When she returned to Frank's room about fifteen minutes later, he was sleeping soundly.

She curled up in the one armed chair in the room, covered with a hospital blanket, and watched him sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole checked her watch as she sat in the waiting room alone Monday morning. The others had left moments earlier, after checking on Frank one more time before he was wheeled to the laboratory upstairs for the scheduled cardiac catheterization test to check for coronary artery blockage and heart functioning. While Nicole had spent the night in the chair in his room, the family had all slept in this room. Erin was due in court later in the morning, and needed to go home for a shower and fresh, more appropriate clothing. Danny caught a new case — a double homicide. Detective Baez was waiting for him at the crime scene. Jamie had morning patrol. Officer Janko was waiting for him in the hospital parking lot. Linda needed to pick up the boys from the neighbors, and get them to school. Henry had a book club meeting.

Frank had slept well, and feeling confident the test would find nothing of concern, and was looking forward to going home by early afternoon.

Nicole stood, and began pacing the floor, looking out the window every few minutes, as if she expected to see Frank arriving in the beige SUV, just as she had on their wedding day. The cardiologist had indicated the test would take about thirty minutes. She had been waiting in this room for over an hour. The extended time worried her, concerned something had gone wrong. She was relieved when the door finally opened and she saw that it was the doctor. Her relief changed to fear when she saw the solemn expression on the doctor's face, the sadness in his eyes.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Not well, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean, not well? Is Frank okay? Where is he? Is he back in his room?"

"Yes, he's back in his room." The doctor paused, then said, "Perhaps we should sit, Mrs. Reagan."

"No, I don't want to sit, just tell me, what is wrong?"

"The test results were not what I expected. I was wrong when I said Frank wasn't having a heart attack last night. He obviously was. A severe one. The test showed considerable amount of damage to his heart."

"But you said you didn't expect to find anything. How much damage? What can be done?"

"Too much damage, Mrs. Reagan. There's nothing we can do for Frank."

"I don't understand. Are you telling me that Frank is going to die?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm sorry. I wish I could have given you better news."

Nicole went numb. She couldn't believe what he had just said. The man she loved, the most important person in her life, her husband of only one month was going to die, and leave her all alone, just as Daniel had so many years ago.

"Does he know?"

"No," the doctor replied. "I thought you would want to be there with him when I give him the bad news."

"Yes, of course."

"Shall we?" he asked, and Nicole followed him out the door and then down the long, cold, desolate corridor until they finally reached Frank's room. The walk had seemed to take forever. Nicole's body was still numb, she wondered how she was able to walk, not feeling her legs, not feeling anything except the excruciating pain in her heart. When they finally reached the closed door to Frank's room, she paused, took a deep breath to compose herself, wiped the few remaining tears from her eyes, and then followed the doctor inside, willing herself to be strong for the man she so loved.

She had not expected what they found when they entered the room. Frank's lifeless body lay sprawled on the bed. A male nurse sat straddling him, pounding his chest. Another nurse kept yelling "code blue, code blue" as the machine over the bed wailed in despair.

"Frank! No! Please don't die! Please, don't leave me!" Nicole heard herself crying over and over.

"Nicole! Nicole!"

Frank was gone, but she could still hear his voice, calling for her.

And then she heard another voice, a female voice, one she did not recognize.

"What is going on in here? Sir, what are you doing? Get back in bed!"

"I'm trying to get to my wife, get these damn things off of me! And shut that machine up!"

"Sir, calm down. Ma'am, are you okay? Wake up, Mrs. Reagan. You're having a bad dream."


	5. Chapter 5

Erin, Danny, Jamie, and Henry all sat in the waiting room with Nicole. They all had places they needed to be, but none were willing to leave until they heard the results of Frank's cardiac catheterization test, and they certainly did not want Nicole to be alone if the results were not as positive as they all expected. Linda had left the hospital earlier to pick up the boys at the neighbor's, with plans to return once she dropped them off at school.

Nicole was thankful to have them all by her side. She was still shaken by her early morning nightmare. It haunted her; she could not get the memory of Frank's lifeless body out of her head, even after feeling the warmth of his body as he held her close in an effort to comfort her once the nurse had gotten him situated back in his bed. She had not shared the frightening dream with anyone, including Frank.

Frank hadn't needed the details. Her sobbing screams that had awakened his deep sleep told him all he needed to know. As she sat on the bed in his embrace he assured her he had no plans of dying and leaving her any time in the near, or distant, future.

He had rested well throughout the night. When the doctor arrived to check on him, Frank assured him he was quite fine, that he had just needed a good night's rest, and there was no need for any further testing, all he needed was to be checked out so he could go home, clean up, and get to the office before Garrett had a chance to make a mess of things.

"I'm glad to hear you had a good night, Frank. Your readings do look better this morning, though the blood pressure is still higher than I'd like to see it," the doctor told him. "Indulge me, if you will, and let's go ahead and run this test, since it's on the morning board."

"Whatever makes you happy, but I'm telling you it's not necessary," Frank replied.

Nicole had remained quiet, praying that Frank was right.

"How long is this test supposed to take, anyway?" Jamie asked, breaking the silence as they sat, all too tired and somewhat apprehensive to make conversation after an uncomfortable night of sleep in this same waiting room.

"The cardiologist said about thirty minutes," Nicole replied.

"How long's it been?" Danny asked, reaching for his third donut from the large box of assorted breakfast pastries Garrett had arrived with earlier, before heading to the office.

"Twenty-two minutes," Nicole replied, not needing to check her watch. She had just checked it a moment before.

"Another one, Danny? How can you eat so many of those?" Erin commented in disgust.

"What? I eat when I'm nervous. What can I say?" Danny replied defensively.

"Ha! You and Janko! You both eat all the time, whatever the reason," Jamie teased, reaching for one himself.

"You don't look like you got any rest, Nicole," Erin said as she poured her second cup of coffee at the refreshment bar.

"I'm fine," Nicole replied, then checked her watch again.

"You know checking your watch every other second isn't going to make the time go any faster," Erin said. "I wish you would eat something."

"I'm really not hungry. I'll get something later."

"All the more for me, then." Danny stuffed the rest of his uneaten donut in his mouth, then smiled.

"Seriously, Danny," Erin replied, shaking her head. "How does Linda put up with you?"

"My charm, my sex appeal, my performance in certain rooms of the house—"

"Please! Stop! I don't even want those images in my head," Jamie begged.

"Come on, Harvard. You could probably learn some things they didn't teach you in that fancy school."

"I know all I need to know, thank you, Danny."

"Okay, if you say so, but, if you ever have any questions, I'm your man to ask."

"Yeah, right. I don't think so. Can we please just stop talking about this?"

"If you insist, little brother, but, hey, at least it got a conversation going, and look," he said, pointing to Nicole, "it even got her to crack a smile. And to stop looking at her watch for a few seconds, didn't it, Nicole."

"That it did, Danny," she replied, still smiling.

"Dad's going to be fine, Nicole."

"Danny's right. Francis is going to be just fine," Henry added.

Nicole smiled at them both, and then checked her watch once more.

They were still waiting when Linda arrived twenty minutes later.

"I thought Frank would be out by now," she said.

"So did we," Erin said.

"How you holding up there, Nicole?" Linda asked, noticing her staring out the window.

"I'm okay," Nicole replied, turning to face her for a second before turning her attention back to the view outside, until the door opened once again a minute later.

"Sorry for the delay, everyone, but I do have good news," the cardiologist informed them. "Frank's heart looks fine. No sign of damage or blockage."

"Thank God!" Nicole said, closing her eyes and putting her hand to her mouth in an effort to control her emotions.

"Amen to that," Henry said, putting his arm around her.

"Where is he? Can I see him?" Nicole asked. She needed to see him, to touch him, to know firsthand he was okay.

"He's being moved to the observation room now, where he'll be monitored for a couple of hours. Barring any complications, he'll be returned to his room after that."

XXXXX

Two and a half hours later, Nicole sat in Frank's room, waiting for his return. When he was finally wheeled in, she was relieved to see him sitting up in the bed.

"My beautiful wife, just the person I wanted to see," Frank said.

"My handsome husband, just the person I wanted too see," she replied, smiling.

As soon as the orderlies left the room, she sat on the bed next to him.

"I hope you're here to spring me from this place," he said.

"Let's see what the doctor says first."

He touched her face, brushed her hair back. He was as concerned about her as she was about him. He knew how difficult this was for her, and he hated that he had put his new bride through so much anxiety. It wasn't fair to her. She didn't deserve it. "You okay?"

Taking his hand and holding it to her chest, she replied, "I am now. That scared me last night, Frank."

"I know. It scared me, too." He reached to kiss her, but was interrupted when the doctor entered.

"So, what's the verdict, Doctor?"

"Well, your heart is fine, Frank—"

"I could have told you that without any test. As a matter-of-fact, I did. You could have saved my time and yours. I'm as healthy as a horse."

"Well, your heart is fine, but you do have a problem, a problem that brought you here last night in an ambulance suffering severe chest pain."

"Nothing but indigestion. Pop's cooking, that's all."

"It wasn't simple indigestion, Frank. I believe you were experiencing symptoms of what is known as Accelerated Hypertension."

"Hypertension. Back to that. So my blood pressure was a little high."

"Your blood pressure wasn't a little high, it was through the roof when the paramedics first arrived. Hypertension is not something to be taken lightly, it is serious, and left untreated, it can lead to a number of things, including stroke, kidney failure, heart attack, even death."

Staring ahead, frowning and pursing his lips, Frank said, "Okay, Doc, you've made your point."

"Have I, Frank? Because I feel certain the doctor who prescribed that medication, the medication that you chose not to take, told you the same thing I'm telling you now. Didn't he?"

Still avoiding eye contact with the doctor or Nicole, Frank replied, "He might have said something like that."

"If he didn't, he shouldn't be practicing medicine. I cannot stress enough how serious this is, and how important it is for you to follow the doctor's orders."

"Understood," Frank said, finally turning to face the doctor.

"Good. So you're going to take your medication as prescribed, right?"

"I have a feeling I won't have a choice. I'm pretty sure she's going to be greeting me with it every morning from now on instead of the usual morning kiss."

"Oh, you'll still get your morning kiss, Frank, right after you swallow your pill," Nicole teased.

"I can live with that," Frank replied.

"Good. Live with that, and you will live," the doctor said.

"So, can I go home now?"

"Normally, I would keep you here for a full forty-eight hours, to monitor your blood pressure, but it's pretty stable at the moment, though still high, and I have no doubt you will fight staying, and just make it worse. I'm going to release you, but only if you promise to stay away from the office the rest of the week, and rest."

"I can't do that. I need to get back to work. I'll take my pills, but I can't be away from the office that long."

"Fine. Then I'm not releasing you. You can stay a couple of more days. I'll have them move you to a private room upstairs."

The doctor started out of the room.

"Fine! I'll stay home! Whatever it takes to get out of this damn place."

"Good! Make sure you do. And monitor your blood pressure regularly. Any significant raise in it, and I want you right back in here. Don't make me regret releasing you earlier than I should. Deal?"

"Deal," Frank conceded, knowing he had no choice.

"I want you, or Nicole, to call your doctor first thing tomorrow morning, and schedule an appointment for a full evaluation, based on this diagnosis. Do not put it off."

"Consider it done," Nicole said.

"It's important, Frank, for you to avoid stress as much as possible. I know that's not easy for a man in your position, but at least try to leave it at the office, don't bring it home."

Frank's forehead creased as he pressed his lips together as he thought of Danny and the argument between them the past few days. "Not always that easy when it tends to follow you home, join you for Sunday dinner."

"I understand that, Frank. I've seen enough of your family in here over the years to know what kind of issues you deal with on a daily basis. Just do your best. You also want to limit your alcohol consumption, tobacco use, and sodium intake."

"Well, you're kinda taking all the fun out of life, Doc. All the ways to relax. What next, you going to tell me I can't have sex with my beautiful wife?"

"No, I'm not going to tell you that. I recommend just the opposite. That's a good stress reliever. Just not for the next few days. I'm not saying you can never have those other things. The key is moderation. And take your medication as directed. That's the most important. Okay, lecture over. Go ahead and get dressed, I'll get the release papers going. We'll have you out of here soon."

"Thanks, Doctor," Frank and Nicole both replied.

After he left, Nicole helped Frank dress as he sat on the side of the bed. Once he had slipped on the shirt from the day before, she reached up to straighten his collar.

"Are you going to lecture me, too? I suppose I deserve it," Frank said.

She stopped adjusting the collar, slipped her arms the rest of the way around his neck.

"No lecture. I just want you to promise me you will do as the doctor said. I love you, Frank. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose my husband. I've been there, done that, just as you have. Please don't make me go through that again."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good," she replied, and then began buttoning his shirt.

"You know I can button my own shirt, I'm not helpless."

"I know, but I like buttoning your shirt."

"And I like unbuttoning yours," he said as he reached for her blouse. His smile was wide, mischievous.

"Behave, Frank," she said, pushing his hand away. "The doctor said rest, remember."

"I remember him saying sex was a good stress reliever. Just following doctor's orders."

"Later."

Frank's smile immediately turned to a frown.

"What?"

"Do you know how many times I've been asked in here if I take Viagra, or other "enhancing" drugs? Even the paramedic asked that at the house. How embarrassing was that, right in front of my kids."

"I'm not sure why it was so embarrassing, since the answer was no. Besides, I'm sure its standard procedure to ask. Just like all the other questions he asked when they arrived."

"Yeah, standard procedure to ask old men!"

"Enough of the old man crap, Frank. I'm sure it's asked of all men." Slipping her arms around his waist, she said, "I can assure them all, from personal experience, that no pill is needed."

"You got that right."

They shared a long kiss and then she said, "For the record, though, it wouldn't matter to me if it was."

"It's not!" Frank exclaimed. "I will prove it to you if you just get me out of here."

"You can prove it to me in a few days, Frank. Doctor's orders."

XXXXX

That night Nicole sat up in their bed, waiting for Frank to join her. He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing his usual boxers. He joined her in the bed, punched his pillows to his liking, then sat up in the bed next to her.

"I just took my pill, Nicole. I'm ready."

"Your blood pressure pill? You already had one today. You didn't need another one until tomorrow morning."

"Not that pill. The other one."

"What other one?" Nicole asked, confused.

Frank flashed her the same mischievous smile as earlier in the hospital. "The Viagra."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Smiling, she replied, "Oh, goody. Let me see!" She pulled up the covers to peek underneath.

"Stop that, you bad woman!" Frank pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest, snuggled close to him as he kissed the top of her head.

"As long as you're in my bed, Nicole, I can't imagine that I would ever need such a pill."

THE END


End file.
